Harry Potter… ¡Escrito en Argentino! La piedra de Jehova
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: ¡Así seria Harry Potter si fuera escrito en argentino! ¡Habra lenguaje argentino así que ojo! ¡Se menciona a los Testigos de Jehova porque es una broma clásica de los argentinos! ¡No es para ofender a nadie! Solo ríanse :)
1. ¡Anda Wampudo! ¡Soy mago!

_**Harry Potter… ¡Escrito en Argentino! "La piedra de Jehova"**_

La vida de un bebé iba a cambiar, ese día en el que tu vida para de ser un pibe sin valor en la vida a un turro, huérfano, sucio, víctima de pedofilia ¡Ah! Y mago, pero eso no importa mucho, esta es la historia del niño que vivió… de… Harry Potter.

Dudley Dursley baja corriendo por las escaleras asegurándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible.  
_ ¡Abrí lo ojo gil! ¡Vamos a linchar a lo animales!_ Le grita el gordo a su primo.

_ ¡Ya salgo gordo banana!_ Dice "El Turrito Potter" mientras sale de su habitación, al salir su primo lo vuelve a empujar_ ¡Anda gordo sidoso!_ Dice Harry algo molesto con su primo.

Harry, sus tíos y su primo en el zoológico, Harry se quedó hablando con la serpiente.

_ No le hagas caso al gordo afeminado ese…_ Dice Harry para después percatarse que la serpiente lo escuchaba_ Wuou… Me vino mal la hierbita…_ Agrega Harry mientras se cepilla los ojos.  
_ ¡Si putaso! ¡Eta drogao! ¡Pero soy una víbora que habla gil!_ Le informa la víbora al señor Potter.  
_ ¿Enserio? ¡Ah! ¡Re loco! Pero… ¿Cómo creerte?_ Pregunta El Turro Potter en tono serio.  
_ ¿Lo viste a Marcelo?_ Pregunta la serpiente.  
_ ¿Qué Marcelo?_  
_ ¡Agáchate y conócelo!_ Dice la víbora para después soltar una fuerte tos de hombre fumador.  
_ ¡Si ni verga tenes puta!_ Se defiende el Turro.  
_ ¡Soy una verga gigante chico! ¡Se supone que tienes que saberlo! ¡Eres un puto mago!_ Dice la víbora algo enojada.  
_ ¿Qué soy un mago? ¡¿Qué te fumate gil?!_  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Me la re mandé! ¡Vamo pa la siguiente escena!_ Dice la víbora mientras cambia de escena.

Harry sale de su habitación y encuentra las cartas, se sorprende al ver que una era para él.

_ ¡Uh! ¡Qué flashero! ¡Una carta para mí que nadie me quiere porque soy bien drogon!_ Dice Harry mientras salta de alegría_ ¡Ahora mejor me paseo por la casa con la carta sin abrir, asegurándome que todos la vean, se enojen conmigo, me caguen a azote y me la quiten! ¡Así el que se jode soy yo! ¡Ehh!_ Festeja el Turro Potter mientras pone en funcionamiento su plan.

Al llegar a la cocina su primo lo ve a Harry con la carta, se la quita y se la entrega a su tío.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Qué plan verga que me mandé!_ Se dice para sí mismo Harry_ ¡Dámela wampudo! ¡Es mía!_ Dice Harry tratando de quitarle la carta a su tío.  
_ ¡Qué va a ser tuya washo! ¡A vo ni tu papi ni mami te quieren! ¡Por eso se murieron!_  
_ ¡Hijo de puta!_ Termina Harry yéndose a su pieza.

En las siguientes escenas a Harry lo invaden las palomas y le cagan todo el auto al tío, después Harry al no poder leer la carta mezcla marihuana con Cocaína y termina viendo un millón de cartas en su casa, su tío desesperado porque su sobrino es un loco decide ir con él y su familia a un ranchito en las afueras de la humanidad.

_ ¡Qué lindo es el domingo! ¿Saben porque me gusta tanto el domingo?_ Pregunta el tío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
_ ¡Esa parte ya pasó pedófilo! ¡Ándate a dormir que ahora llega el kilometro parado a secuestrarme!_ Le corrige Harry a su tío.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Cierto washo!_ Dice Vernon para después terminar tumbado en el suelo dormido.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Altos pedos se tira el negro este!_ Dice Harry mientras termina de dibujar con tierra un pastel de cumpleaños para el_ ¡Uh! ¡Qué mal que cayó la droga! ¡Mejor pido que me den más droga y otra víbora que hable y lo soplo!_ Dice Harry para después soplar las velas, momentos después, Hagrid entra derrumbando la puerta.  
_ ¡Testigos de Jehova!_ Eran las palabras de presentación del gran Hagrid.

Tío Vernon aparece con su esposa e hijo portando una escopeta apuntando a Hagrid.

_ ¡No queremo escuchar de dios negro! ¡Ándate o te lleno de plomo!_ Amenaza Vernon, Hagrid a paso decidido se acerca y le tuerce el cañón al tío, este dispara y agujerea el techo_ ¡Oh! ¡Qué polenta que tene loco!_ Agrega el tío sorprendido.  
_ ¿Quién acá es el Turro Potter?_ Pregunta decididamente Hagrid mientras se sienta en el sillón y prende la chimenea con su paraguas.  
_ ¡Soy yo gigante pedófilo! ¿Qué es eso?_ Salta desde un rincón Harry.  
_ ¡Es un paraguas Harry!_ Le explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡UN PARAGUASCA! ¡Ja ja ja!_ Se burla Hagrid animadamente.  
_ ¡Anda puto! ¡Ahora sácate esa ropa de negro y ven conmigo!_ Le ordena Hagrid.  
_ ¡Anda gil! ¡Yo pedí mas droga y una víbora que hable!_ Dice Harry decididamente.  
_ ¡No puto! ¡No sabes ni mierda! ¡Son tres deseos! ¡Pediste esos dos y como estabas re alzado inconscientemente pediste un gigante que te viole para el tercer deseo!_ Le explica Hagrid al Turrito_ ¡Y toma puto! ¡Hecho de merca!_ Dice Hagrid para después entregarle un pastel a Harry, el cual lo deja en la mesa.  
_ ¡Me chupa un huevo la torta! ¡Ya me comí una de piso! ¡Además mira si al soplar las velas pido que una vieja me garche! ¡Déjate de joder! ¿A dónde me llevaras pedófilo?_ Pregunta el Turro Potter.  
_ ¡Te llevare a Hogwarts! ¡Un lugar bien loco donde aprenderás a ser testigo de Jehova y serás un mago bien potoca!_ Le explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡Eta loco si crees que yo voy a dejar los mangos para que el gil este aprenda a molestar todas las mañanas tocando puerta por puerta!_ Interrumpe el tío Vernon la conversación.  
_ ¡Anda gordo! ¡Morfate esto!_

Dice Hagrid para después usar su paraguasca y dejar en una cola de chancho en el primo de Harry.

_ ¡Petunia! ¡Tenemo comida!_ Dice el tío de Hagrid mientras que se tira encima de su hijo con su mujer.  
_ ¡Vamono gil ahora que se distraen!_ Dice Hagrid mientras da media vuelta y se dedica a irse.  
_ ¡Espera pedófilo!_ Lo detiene Harry_ ¡En esta parte se supone que la esquelética de mi tía cuenta su triste historia sobre como en su familia tenía una hermana bruja y ella era la única normal!_ Agrega Harry.  
_ ¡Eso no importa en la historia! ¡Los testigos de Jehova no tenemos familia que no sea de Jehova!_ Explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Entonces vamo a la mierda!_

Harry se dirige a la salida con Hagrid, antes de salir se da media vuelta y mira a las personas que dejara atrás.

_ Espera wampudo…_ Hagrid se detiene para ver a Harry el cual se había quedado pensando mirando para el suelo_ ¿Yo pedí un gigante que me viole?... Entonces…_ Harry mira aterrado a Hagrid y después mira su pedazo.

El capitulo termina con Hagrid viendo a Harry con una cara de picaron.


	2. ¡Yo quiero un termidor!

_**¡Yo quiero un termidor!**_

Harry y Hagrid se paseaban por Londres.

_ ¡Anda gigante pedófilo! ¡Me dolió!_ Dice Harry mientras se pasea al lado del gigante pedófilo rengueando.  
_ ¡Me siento solo negro! ¡A las mujeres no se les hace atractivo un hombre de 20 metros de alto y lleno de barba!_ Se defiende Harry.  
_ ¡Yo tampoco te veo atractivo puto! ¡Yo quería un Malfoy!_ Explica Harry.  
_ ¡Para gil! ¡No te adelantes en la historia!_ Salta Hagrid.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Perdón! ¡Seguí vo noma gil!_

Hagrid y Harry entran a un bar y ahí se encuentran a todos los viejos drogados.

_ ¡Hagrid! ¿Otra Maria?_ Pregunta el barman que al parecer también era traficante.  
_ ¡No puto! ¡Ahora estoy yendo con mi amigo Harry a comprar!_ Dice Harry mientras palmea fuertemente la cabeza de Harry.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry.

_ ¡No soy Harry! ¡Soy Samuel!_ Explica el Turro Potter.  
_ ¿Samuel? ¿Qué Samuel?_ Pregunta el barman.  
_ ¡El que te cogió y se fue! ¡JA JA JA!_ Explota en carcajadas Potter.  
_ ¡No es tiempo para hacer bromas! ¡Ven y vamos a robar!_ Le ordena Hagrid a Harry.  
_ ¡No puto! ¡Yo quiero un termidor!_ Dice Harry con antojos.  
_ ¡Déjate de joder! ¡Que después pago yo!_  
_ ¡No gil! ¡Quiero un termidor!_  
_ ¡Si sos mas pobre que yo! ¡No nos alcanza ni para agua!_  
_ ¡Pero quiero un termidor!_  
_ ¡VENI CONMIGO O TE COJO DE NUEVO!_ Grita Hagrid enfurecido.  
_ Bueno… No me compres ni mierda…_

Mientras Hagrid y Harry salía por la puerta trasera se escucha en el interior del bar "¡Ay! ¡Cógeme a mí!" De parte de los putos del bar, quedan parados enfrente de un mural de ladrillos.

_ ¡Vez gordo! ¡Sos puto!_ Dice Harry burlándose.  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Soy puto! ¿Pero no quieres saber porque todos te conocen Harry?_  
_ ¡No! ¡Si me chupa un huevo! ¿Y para que estamos acá?_ Pregunta Harry viendo la pared de ladrillos.  
_ ¡Es una entrada secreta wampudo! ¡Te enseñare como usarla!_ Le explica Hagrid.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Esto si me gustó!_ Dice Hagrid extra feliz.  
_ ¡Es fácil! ¡Primero ponte contra la pared espalda afuera!_ Le explica Hagrid, Harry le hace caso mientras canta "Contra la pared eh eh "_ ¡Al fin servís para algo! ¡Ahora ponte de puntas de pie!_

Harry le hace caso y se para de puntas de pie.

_ ¿Y ahora?_ Pregunta Harry, pero Hagrid no contesta, de un rápido movimiento le baja los pantalones a Hagrid y los viola, a Harry le cambiaron de color los ojos del dolor.

**1 hora después:**

_ ¡PUTO DEL ORTO! ¡¿Para entrar me tienen que violar?!_ Pregunta Harry sosteniéndose el pantalón y todavía de puntas de pie con las piernas abiertas.  
_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero tenía antojo!_ Dice Hagrid mientras suelta una sonora risa y se toma el abdomen, después transforma su paraguasca en una gran masa, y de varios golpes rompe la pared y entra junto con Harry_ ¡Bienvenido al callejón Diagon!_ Dice Hagrid viendo todo con orgullo_ ¡Acá conseguirás todo lo que necesitas!_  
_ ¡Pero yo no tengo guita puto! ¡Tú lo dijiste!_ Analiza Harry_ ¡A no ser que mis padres me hayan dejado plata sin que yo sepa y pase de ser un pobre drogon a rico!_  
_ Emm… Algo así…_

En la siguiente escena vemos a Harry y a Hagrid corriendo con toda su velocidad con la gente persiguiéndolos detrás enfurecidamente y con una gran cantidad de cajas y bolsas en sus manos.

En la siguiente escena lo vemos a Harry en la estación de trenes caminando con sus cosas solo.

_ ¡Uh! ¡Al puto ese lo mandaron en cana y me dio este boleto para buscar el andén 9 ¾!_ Dice Harry buscando en todas partes ese raro anden_ ¡Eh viejita! ¿Ni idea donde está el andén 9 3/4?_ Pregunta Harry a un empleado de por allá.  
_ ¡Uhh! ¡Qué drogado que estas!_ Dice el empleado mientras se va.  
_ ¡Anda puto!_ Harry se quedó ahí pensando mientras pasa una rara familia de pellirrojos_ ¡Uh! ¡Alto orto tiene la pendeja esa!_ Dice Harry mientras "Disimuladamente" sigue a la nena.

La familia se detiene entre las plataformas 9 y 10.

_ Muy bien hijo, ese es el andén 9 ¾ ahora lo que debes hacer es…_  
_ ¡AHH!_ Era la voz de Ginny, Harry le había apretado una nalga.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Disculpa nenita! Para disculparme después te presento a mi "Lechuza"_ Dice Harry mientras le guiña el ojo a la nena_ ¡Como le va doña! ¿Esta es la plataforma 9 ¾?_ Pregunta el Turro Potter.  
_ ¡Si nene! ¡Solo debes atravesarla y…!_  
_ ¡Bla bla bla!_ Harry había tomado el control del auto volador_ ¡Nos vemos haya!_ Dice Harry mientras sale volando.

En el interior del auto estaba ahí Ron.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Qué haces loco? ¿Tú eres mi amigo feo que siempre supero en todo pero al final se queda con la que esta re buena?_ Pregunta Harry al joven pellirrojo_ ¿Qué haces acá?_  
_ ¡Si gil! ¡Yo soy el que se garcha a Hermione! ¡Y te vine a decir que en la película dos nos robamos el auto! ¡Ahora tenemos que estar en el tren!_ Le explica el joven pellirrojo.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Me la re mandé!_

Ya que esta es una película mágica, en la siguiente escena vemos a Harry, Ron y a la señora del carrito atada en un vagón del tren de Hogwarts mientras que los niños se comen sus golosinas.

_ ¡Esta vieja se lanza altos pedos! ¡La próxima la echamos por la ventana!_ Se queja Ron.

Mágicamente en la escena aparece Hermione.

_ ¡Uh! ¿Orgia?_ Pregunta Hermione al ver el vagón.  
_ ¡Si puta! ¡Metete que venís conmigo!_ La invita a pasar Harry mientras se comienza a bajar el pantalón.  
_ ¡No! ¡Mira si me dejan embarazada! ¡O peor! Me expulsan…_ Se hace un minuto de silencio_ ¡O peor! Me expulsan…_  
_ ¡Es tu escena wampudo!_ Harry regaña a Ron.  
_ ¡Es que no me sale la palabra! Priorirades… Piodidades…_ Dice Ron tratando de sacar la palabra.  
_ ¡Me chupa un huevo! ¡Vine a presentarme porque después dentro de unas películas me los garcho a los dos y no me iba a coger a dos negros que no conozco! ¡Ahora me voy!_ Eran las palabras de despedida de Hermione.  
_ ¡Uh! ¡Re loco! ¡La vamos a garchar!_ Festeja Harry con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara.  
_ ¡Pero yo me la garcharé mas veces gil!_ Dice Ron mientras suelta una sonora risa de superioridad.  
_ ¡Y yo me garcho a tu hermana puto!_ Se defiende Harry.  
_ Puto…_

En la última escena se logra ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione saliendo del tren para encontrarse con Harry, después se van en bote al interior del gran castillo de Hogwarts.


	3. Bienvenidos los testigos de Jehova

_ ¡Bienvenidos chicos al castillo Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería! ¡Soy la profesora gato!_ Se presenta una señora de edad mayor, al parecer era un directivo del colegio.

_ ¿No era Mc Gonagall?_ Pregunta Ron.

_ ¡Si señor Weasley! ¡Pero como este libro es de negros acá soy la profesora gato!_ Le corrige la profesora.

_ ¿Profesora gato porque es un animago?_ Pregunta Harry.

_ Una parte si señor Potter…_

_ ¿Y la otra parte?_ Vuelve a preguntar Harry.

_Usted sabe señor Potter…_ Harry se queda unos segundos pensando en que se refería la profesora, hasta que al dedicarle una mirada atenta a la profesora se dio cuenta de que ella le dedica a él una seductora mirada sacando su lengua excitantemente, Harry olvida eso con mucho asco.

_ ¡Ahora los dividiremos en sus equipos! Son Boca, River, San Lorenzo Y Racing…_

_ ¿E Independiente donde está?_ Interrumpe Hermione.

_ En la B señorita Granger_ Dice la profesora, al terminar se escucha una gran cantidad de "¡Rojo botón vos sos de la B!"

_ Ahora espérenme un toque mientras le hago un pete al viejo para que me ascienda_ Dice la profesora tranquilamente mientras se va.

_ Entonces, es cierto, lo que decían en el baño, Harry Potter está entre nosotros_ Era una voz sumamente superior, de un joven rubio de ojos claros_ Estos son mis amigos, Ñoño y el Señor Barriga_ Draco presenta a sus compañeros_ Yo soy Malfoy… Draco Malfoy_

Ron suelta una sonora y rara carcajada.

_ ¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso? No tengo que preguntar el tuyo, esa cara de puto, ropa de travesti, ese olor a hierba y obviamente virgen… Debes ser un Weasley_

Ron queda con la boca abierta.

_ Pagaras por eso Malfoy_ Dice Ron mientras saca su varita_ ¡Traga-caraco…!_

_ ¡Aguanta pelotudo! ¡Eso es en la siguiente película!_ Lo detiene Hermione.

Ron se ofende por no poder sorprenderse y se larga a llorar.

_ ¡Ah bue! ¡Qué putazo!_ Dice Malfoy mientras mira asqueado a Ron_ Entenderás Potter que algunas familias son mejores que otras… Yo te puedo ayudar… Únete a mí, ven al lado oscuro, es más divertido, en el lado oscuro hay negras brasileras con altas gomas y alto orto… Si te vas al lado luminoso tendrás que bancarte a las planas inglesas, por ejemplo: Granger_ Al terminar Hermione suelta un "¡Oye!"

_ ¡Déjame ver! ¡Tengo para unirme con el rubio millonario, con poder sobre el colegio, con las brasileras putas y que esta tan bueno que espero que en alguna parte de la película me lo termine garchando! O con el pelirrojo maricón, pobre, idiota, con una hermana y una mejor amiga plana…_ Hermione suelta otro "¡Oye!"_ ¡Solo un idiota y un putazo escogería al pelirrojo!_ Analiza Harry_ ¡Y como yo soy un idiota y un putazo me voy con él!_ Ron de la nada deja de llorar.

_ Da igual… Te iba a odiar de todos modos…_ Eran las palabras de despedida de Draco antes de irse.

Momentos después llega la profesora gato y todos entran en el salón, un salón inmenso con cuatro mesas que median metros y metros de largo, pero en el final del salón nos encontramos con una elegante mesa llena de profesores y un barbudo.

_ ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! ¡Acá les enseñaremos a ser testigos de Jehova! Y de vez en cuando aprenderán magia… ¡Ahora los pondremos en sus casa! Es Boca…_

_ ¡Eso ya nos contaron puto! ¡Pasemos a la siguiente parte!_ Interrumpe Harry desde el fondo.

_ Maldito Sucio Potter_ Dice el viejo con amargura_ Primero que pase… ¡La que tiene el re orto!_ Dice el viejo de la barba plateada señalando a Hermione.

La castaña se acerca lentamente.

_ Tranquila, ignora al viejo, tú puedes hacerlo… Y… ¡AHORA!_ Una vez a la vista de todos Hermione levanta su túnica dejando ver su ropa interior para después bajarla de nuevo.

_ Pendeja pervertida, porque tiene que tener el re culo… _ Murmuraba la profesora gato para después colocarle el sombrero seleccionador.

_ Mmm… Interesante… Murmura el sombrero, tienes el re orto, ya se… ¡BOCA!_ Grita el sombrero y después comienzan a sonar los "¡Riber! ¡Decime que se siente! ¡A ver jugado el Nacional! ¡Juro que aunque pasen los años! ¡Nunca nos vamos a olvidar!" de la mesa de los hinchas de Boca.

_ ¿Por qué Boca?_ Pregunta Draco, el cual parecía hincha de Riber.

_ ¡Porque tiene el re culo! ¡Así como los de Boca que siempre quedan en primera de puro orto!_ Contesta el sombrero.

_ ¡Draco Malfoy!_ Grita nuevamente la profesora gato.

Draco va y se sienta, pero apenas se acerca el sombrero este grita "Riber" y ahí se escuchan los "Bostero compadre la concha de tu madre"

_ ¿Pero por qué ahí?_ Pregunta esta vez un joven que llamaremos Neville Lonnbottom.

_ Porque es un pecho frío y lo tengo que poner en todo lo contrario que tiene el Sucio Potter… ¡Así va la historia!_ Explicaba el sombrero.

_ Escuche que solo los pechos fríos van a Riber…_ Le murmura Ron a Harry.

_ ¡Y si gil! ¡Lo acaba de decir el puto bonete!_ Lo insulta Harry.

_ ¡Seamus Finnigan!_ Grita nuevamente la profesora.

El gil castaño este de pelo corto se acerca al sombrero.

_ ¡ESPERA! ¡Él en esta parte no aparecía!_ Grita desde la mesa de los de Boca Hermione.

_ ¡Tengo que meter a uno en Racing y si no los hinchas se enfadan!_ Le contesta el sombrero_ ¡Y con ese orto me dedicas un pedo!_ Agrega el sombrero a la joven castaña.

_ ¿Entonces estoy en Racing?_ Pregunta Seamus tímidamente.

_ ¡Si porque tenes la re mala suerte! ¡Ahora ve antes de que te mande a Independiente!_ Lo hecha el sombrero, rápidamente el joven se va a la mesa de los de la KD.

_ ¡Neville Lonngbottom!_ Grita la vieja.

Y ahí pasa un gordito que tímidamente se sienta bajo el sombrero seleccionador.

_ Mmm… Eres amargo… No eres reconocido mundialmente… ¡Pero lo más importante! Hueles a Carrefour… ¡SAN SILENCIO!_ Grita el sombrero, pero de la mesa de los Cuervos no se escucha nada_ ¿Ven porque se llama San Silencio?_ Agrega para sí mismo el sombrero.

_ ¡Ron Weasley!_ Era el turno del pelirrojo decía la señora gato.

_ ¡ESPERA! ¡Se supone que ellos dos están con nosotros!_ Grita Hermione nuevamente.

_ Granger cállate o hago que el perro de tres cabezas de viole_ Le ordena el sombrero.

_ ¡No digas nada de eso gil! ¡Que el miedo los agarre más adelante!_ Lo insulta el profesor Dumbledore.

Ron se pone el sombrero.

_ ¡BOCA!_ Grita el sombrero.

_ ¿Pero de mi no dirás nada?_ Pregunta Ron intrigado.

_ ¡Te mando ahí porque tus hermanos también están! ¡Así fue en la película!_ Contesta el gorro.

Ron se va a la mesa murmurando groserías.

_ ¡Harry el sucio Potter!_ Grita la profesora gato, y ahí es cuando Dumbledore suelta un grito como de fanática desesperada.

Harry se pone el bonete mágico.

_ Mmm… Tienes el re orto, siempre te salvas de los peligros con ayuda y no puedes hacer nada tu solo_ Analiza el bonete mágico.

_ ¡No me pongas en Riber sombrero hijo puta!_ Le ordena Harry a los gritos.

_ ¿No en Riber eh? ¿Seguro? Tienes muchas cualidades y que el mismo…_

_ ¡TE DIJE QUE NO EN RIBER!_ Harry se saca el sombrero y comienza a saltar con ira encima de él_ ¡Ponme en Boca hijo puta!_ Estaba enfurecido el sucio Potter.

_ ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Vas a Boca!_ Dice con dificultad el sombrero.

Y ahí es cuando Harry se detiene para comenzar a insultar a Riber con sus nuevos compañeros de Boca, el profesor Dumbledore estaba tremendamente feliz porque Harry había conseguido su meta, se fue a jugar a Boca.

_ ¡Siente que merezco llegar a este grupo! ¡Entrene mucho para ser de Boca! ¡Y Riquelme está Feliz!_ Eran las palabras inspiradoras de Harry, el cual se va a sentar entre Ron y Hermione.

_ ¡Pues acá termina la ceremonia!_ Eran las palabras de él viejo barbudo.

_ Pero profesor, ¿Y los otros estudiantes?_ Pregunta la profesora gato.

_ ¿Qué importa? ¡Harry Potter está en Boca!_ Festejaba el viejo mientras desaparecía del lugar.


	4. ¡Vamo a juga fubol hijo puta!

Linda tarde para jugar al futbol volador en el colegio.

_ Bueno estudiantes, soy Madame Hooch, su instructora de vuelo, gocen mis tetas locas que solo aparezco en esta puta película_ Eran las palabras de la vieja de ojos amarillos y tetas locas.

_ ¡Uhh! ¡Tenes las re gomas!_ Saltaba Potter desde el fondo.

_ Ya se señor Potter_ Dice la profesora mientras que con orgullo se las acomoda.

_ Le estoy hablando al gordo sidoso ese_ Dice mientras señala a Neville.

_ ¡Señor Potter! ¡Cierra el orto o te rompo todo con los pi!_ Era la amenaza de la vieja_ Ahora, esto es fácil, se meten el palo en el orto y salen volando, es como chupársela a un negro_ Acota la profesora.

_ ¡Uhh! ¿Está bueno?_ Pregunta la golosa Hermione.

_ Ya te paso el numero de uno pequeña_ Dice la vieja mientras le guiña un ojo a su estudiante.

De repente el gordo sidoso sale volando.

_ ¡Uh mira ese hijo de puta!_ Grita el negro Dean desde el fondo.

_ ¡¿Dónde está la profesora?!_ Grita Hermione

_ ¡Se está garchando al enano barbudo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!_ Dice Ron asustado.

De un piedrazo Neville es bajado de la escoba y cae de orto al suelo.

_ ¡Soy un hijo de puta!_ Dice Harry mientras se acerca al cuerpo desplomado de Neville_ ¿Está muerto? ¡Hay que garcharlo antes que quede frio!_ Dice el sucio Potter mientras se comienza a sacar los pantalones.

_ ¡CORRANSE HIJOS DE PUTA!_ Era la profe de ojos amarillos que llegaba a donde estaba el cuerpo de Neville dando golpes a todos sus alumnos, había algo diferente en ella… Estaba en ropa interior_ Voy a llevar al gordo este a la enfermería, si veo a alguien en el cielo el boludo será expulsado antes de que digan futbol volador.

Draco parado cerca de donde estaba Neville agarra la piedra mágica del chico.

_ ¿Vieron su cara? Si hubiera usado esto ¡Hubiera recordado caer sobre su orto!_ Al decir eso todos explotaban en carcajadas, hasta Harry que reír con una risa de hombre fumador.

_ ¡No te rías Harry! ¡Tú debes estar en contra de lo que dijo!_ Era Ron el que hablaba.

_ ¡Uh! ¡Tenes razón frutillita!_ Dice Harry mientras golpea a Ron en el rostro_ ¡Vuelve a decir eso Rubio sexy!_ Le dice Harry a Draco.

_ ¡No! ¡Porque si lo digo de nuevo nos enfrentaremos en el aire y tu terminaras ganándome la piedra esta!_ Se defiende Draco.

_ No me dejas mas opción…_ Harry se acerca a Hermione y le saca la ropa dejándola en ropa interior y le saca el collar mágico de ella_ ¡Esto es el gira-tiempo!_ Dice Harry con orgullo mientras muestra el collar mágico de ella.

_ ¡Pelotudo! ¡Te estás adelantando una banda en la saga!_ Lo trata de detener Luna Lovegood.

_ ¡Así es Harry! ¡Devuélvele el collar a Hermione!_ Salta desde el fondo Alastor Moody.

_ Wuaf wuaf_ Era Sirius el que ladraba.

Harry mira todo a su alrededor confundido.

_ ¡Métanse las amenazas en el orto!_ Harry gira el gira-tiempo y vuelve al momento en el que sus padres están garchando para, el momento del inicio de Harry_ ¡Uh pelotudo! ¡Me re pasé!_ Vuelve a Girar el gira-tiempo y ahora si llega bien justo cuando Malfoy dijo "¿Vieron su cara? Si hubiera usado esto ¡Hubiera recordado caer sobre su orto!". Harry llega y de un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo tumba en el suelo_ ¡Ehh! ¡Gané!_ Con delicadeza toma el gira-tiempo y selo guarda en el sostén, después se da media vuelta y se encuentra con su yo de ese tiempo_… ¡Shu!_ Lo trata de echar Harry.

_ ¡No!_ Dice el Harry del pasado mientras se cruza de brazos.

Harry del futuro suspira y lo rodea con el brazo en tono de amistad.

_ ¡Tu pareces buena onda! ¿Quieres ver algo de porno?_ Pregunta Harry F a Harry P.

_ Emm… ¿Claro?_ Harry F le pone el gira tiempo al Harry P y lo hace volver a "Harry Potter, el verdadero inicio"_ Ahora quiero que olviden todo lo que pasó.

Mágicamente atrás de él sucio Potter estaba la profesora gato.

_ ¡POTTER HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VEN CONMIGO!_ Dice Minerva mientras que de un tirón de orejas se lo lleva al baño de varones, abre una puerta y ahí estaba el… Oliver Wood… Masturbándose…_ Oliver, para de apretar la nutria… Tu Funes Mori ha llegado_ Esas fueron las palabras de Minerva para después ver a Harry Potter.

**~Días después~**

Nos encontramos con Oliver y Harry en los patios de Harry.

_ El futbol volador no es un deporte complicado, se consta de siete jugadores, un arquero, dos defensores, un medio campista y tres delanteros, tu eres el medio campista_ Le pasa la pelota grande de futbol_ Esa cosa se llama pelota de futbol… Se mataron con el nombre, los delanteros se pasan la pelota y tratan de meterla en uno de esos arcos voladores_ Oliver señala los arcos y saca una imagen de un hombre vestido de negro_ Esto es un árbitro, los golpeadores pelean con él y los "Seducen" para que se pongan del lado de su equipo, pero tú, tienes algo mas importante_ Oliver saca dos botines pesados_ De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de noquear a los jugadores rivales, así ganamos el partido, si lo logras ganaremos… ¿Entendiste?_ Pregunta Oliver.

_ ¿Me vas a dejar hablar pedazo de puto?_ Pregunta Harry cansado.

**~El día del partido Boca Vs River~**

_Hinchas de Boca:_ ¡Riber! ¡Decime que se siente, a ver jugado el nacional! ¡Juro que aunque pasen los años! ¡Nunca nos vamos a olvidar!

_Hinchas de River: _¡Vo sos boliviano! ¡Vo sos boliviano!

De él túnel salen los dos equipos y el estado explota en cantos.

La Torre: ¡Hermoso día para un súper clásico! ¿Cómo está mi compañero? ¡Fernando Niembro!

Miembro: ¡Estoy genial ya que cuento con Travel Ace! ¡Ahora, si no te molesta LAS FORMACIONES!

La Torre:  
Boca formara con: Un boliviano, dos bolivianos más, otro boliviano y tres bolivianos adelante.  
River formara con: Un negro, dos negros más, otro negro y tres negros adelante.

Momentos después todos se habían puesto el palo en el orto y estaban el aire, en el suelo aparecía el árbitro con la pelota en la mano.

_ ¡Quiero un juego limpio!_ Dice mientras tiraba la pelota al aire, pero esta volvía a caer_… ¡¿Quién se olvido de hacerla mágica?!_

**~Unas horas más tarde~**

_ ¡Bien! ¡Ahora tenemos la pelota mágica!_ Tira la pelota al cielo, Boca comienza re bien ganando 3 a 0, hasta que el mediocampista del equipo contrario lesiona a Oliver y River se pone 2 a 3, Harry se enoja y deja de manosear a la delantera de Boca y se acerca a repartir golpes a todos los de River y ¡Gana Boca! El publico llora de la emoción y Harry se va a festejar con Hagrid, Ron y Hermione… De la habitación se escuchan gritos de dolor y gemidos de Hermione.

**Palabras del escritor: Este es el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, saludos.**


	5. Picnic con Voldemort :)

Nos encontramos con Harry, Ron y Hermione completamente desnudos en casa de Hagrid.

_ ¡Che gil! ¿Por qué quieres que nos saquemos la ropa?_ Preguntaba Harry mientras le tocaba el culo a Ron… Y no a Hermione.  
_ Solo quería que se pusieran cómodos para la garchada de más tarde ¡Y quería mostrarles a mi dragón!_ Dice Hagrid mientras daba una sonora risa tomándose la barriga.  
_ Espera, ¿la que de mas tarde?_ Pregunta Ron algo confundido.  
_ ¡Exacto! ¡Mi dragón!_ Hagrid sacaba de su bolsillo una lagartija.  
_ Eso es una lagartija_ Acota Hermione.

Hagrid sale a buscar en su cocina un poco de gasolina y un encendedor gigante.

_ ¡Ya verán como escupe fuego!_ Hagrid le daba de tomar a su mascota gasolina y luego prendía el encendedor en sus manos_ Vean…_

**~5 segundos más tarde~**

Están Harry, Ron, Hermione y Hagrid parados enfrente de una edificación en llamas con algo de suciedad en sus caras, Hagrid ya no tenía barba, los bomberos le daban a Hagrid una lagartija hecha cenizas y le decían "Esta es la causa del incendio" para después irse.

_ ¡Es verdad que los altos suelen ser los más idiotas!_ Acota Harry y le da un golpe a Hagrid en el brazo.  
_ Se llamaba Norberto… ¡Por el Beto Alonso!_ Dice Hagrid mientras deja salir un par de lagrimas_ Ya lo extraño_ Hagrid se lanza a llorar desconsoladamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo abrazan tratando de consolarlos.

_ ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?_ Pregunta Hermione tristemente.  
_ Pues… Adentro esta su cascaron de cuando era un bebé… Me haría bien tenerlo conmigo…_ Dice Hagrid para después volver a llorar.

Los tres amigos se meten a la casa del gigante, este rápidamente va con ellos, y cuelga un cartel en la puerta que dice "No molestar"

**~Una semana después~**

_ ¡Sigo sin entender porque nos juntamos con él!_ Era Harry el que salía rengueando.  
_ A mí me gusta la nutria… ¡Pero esto es demasiado!_ Hermione tambien salía de atrás igual de renga.  
_… A mí me gustó…_ Era Ron el que lo decía igual de rengo.

Al entrar al colegio se encuentran con la profesora gato, la cual les da un buen golpe en la cara a los 3.

_ ¡Castigados por incendiar la cabaña!_ Los regaña la vieja.  
_ ¡Eso fue hace una semana! ¡Ya fuimos garchados por el gigante! ¡Eso fue suficiente castigo!_ Decía Harry mientras se sostenía el muslo.  
_ ¡Encima violaron al pobre Hagrid!_ Dice la vieja gato mientras señalaba detrás de ellos a Hagrid que fingía llorar y decía "Fue horrible, fue horrible"_ ¡Ahora por eso tendrán un picnic los tres para sellar su nueva amistad!_ Decía la vieja para después desaparecer.

_… … … ¡GIGANTE HIJO DE PUTA!_ Gritaba Harry enfurecido.

**~Un día después~ **

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Hagrid estaban debajo de una gran sabana con un Hagrid sumamente excitado, se encontraban en el bosque prohibido… ¡Sexo al aire libre! 4 horas tardó el gigante en acabar, encima cuando acaba los llena a los 3 de semen.

_ ¡Esto es un asco!_ Grita Hermione mientras se limpiaba.  
_ ¡A mí me lo ha hecho miles de veces!_ Dice Harry tambien limpiándose.  
_… A mí me gustó…_ Acota Ron mientras lamia sus manos.  
_ ¡Jo jo jo! ¡Ahora si estoy feliz! ¡Disfrutemos del picnic!_ Dice Hagrid mientras sacaba de su barba comida calentita y deliciosa para ponerla sobre una manta_ ¡A comer!_ Y todos comenzaron a comer alegremente.

"¡Buuu! Soy Voldemort" Era la voz de un hombre que estaba tomando el semen de un unicornio… ¡Era Voldemort!

_ ¡Es Voldemort!_ Dice Hermione asustada.  
_ ¡Rápido! ¡Terminen de comer!_ Era Harry el que decía eso.

Y así los amigos comenzaron a comer a la velocidad de la luz mientras Voldy se acercaba, comían, comían y comían sin parar, ¡Pero no terminaban! Voldemort estaba por atraparlos pero… ¡Habían terminado!

_ ¡Ya terminamos! ¡Corramos!_ Era Hagrid el que lo decía.

_ No… Ahora me duele la panza…_ Eran Ron el que se desmallaba.

_ A mi tambien…_ Hermione tambien se desmallaba.

Hagrid cargó a los dos chicos y se los llevó a un rincón oscuro del bosque, ya garchó mucho Harry.  
Harry iba a morir por Voldemort, le dolía mucho la panza hasta que… ¡Un hombre caballo llega! ¿Espantó a Voldemort? ¡NO! ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Tenía una pistola! Voldemort huye de la zona de combate.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Gracias mi salvador! ¿Cómo podría pagarte?_ Pregunta Harry feliz de estar vivo.

_… Zoofilia…_ Dice el hombre caballo con una voz sumamente fuerte.

_… … Joder…_ La escena termina con los gritos de dolor de Harry.

**Palabras del escritor: Tengo un poco de fascinación con que Harry termine siendo violado...Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y propuestas...  
Atte. Puedes llamarme N**


	6. ¡Será muy difícil llegar!

\- ¡Vieja! ¡Vieja!- Harry, Ron y Hermione entraban al salón de la profesora gato, la cual se estaba masturbando y rápidamente se cubren.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda quieren?!- Se queja la vieja que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

\- ¡Queremos ver a Santa! ¡Es importante!- Harry se refería a Dumbledore.

\- El viejo está de putas, no molesten-

\- ¡Pero es sobre la piedra de Jehova!- Gritaba Harry.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntaba Hermione.

\- El hombre caballo lo gemía cuando teníamos sexo- Explica Harry un poco adolorido.

\- ¡¿La piedra de Jehova?! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Minerva se vuelve loca y comienza a golpear fuertemente a Harry en su cara- ¡No sé cómo sabes eso! ¡PERO NO TIENES QUE SABERLO PENDEJO DE MIERDA!- Dice la profesora una vez que deja en coma a Harry y los tres amigos salen corriendo.

Harry y Ron seguían a Hermione que se dirigía al tercer piso.

\- Escuchen, tuve sexo con Snape, el dice que quiere robar la piedra de Jehova, pero no podrá hacerlo sin pasar al perro de tres cabezas que está escondido ¡Harry! Tienes que ir hasta haya y detenerlo- Le ordenaba Hermione.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo?!- Preguntaba indignado Harry.

\- Porque si no lo haces el mundo será destruido y no habrá más droga- Explicaba Hermione.

\- ¡MUERE SNAPE!- Sale corriendo con furia Harry directo al salón donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas.

Esta escena es muy larga, y contiene escenas para adultos, así que les dejaré una imagen de un koala rosado tierno para que se entretengan… ¡Santo dios! ¡Qué asco! Oye, no conocía esa posición… Bien ¡Terminó con el perro! ¡Volvamos!.

Al volver vemos a Harry siendo violado por los tentáculos.

¡Nono! Volvemos con la imagen del koala rosado, esto es un asco, vi mil veces porno… ¡Pero esto se pasa! Bien… Ya terminó… Volvamos…

Al volver vemos a Harry con un millón de llaves en el…

¡SANTA CACHUCHA! ¡Más koala! Esto es una saga para niños ¡Por dios! Mal digo al idiota que la está pasando de mágico a raro… Vale, terminó…

Nos encontramos con Harry en el salón con las piezas de ajedrez gigante, Ron y Hermione estaban ahí.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron?- Preguntaba el turro Potter.

\- Por la entrada principal- Hermione señala una puerta inmensa que dice "Entrada y salida"- Si no te hubieras ido tan excitado hubieras llegado más rápido.

\- ¡Puta! ¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntaba Harry.

\- … Es un tablero de Ajedrez…- Y las luces se prendían dejando ver el gran tablero de Ajedrez.

Todos miraron como si nada el tablero.

\- Vámonos- Dijo Harry mientras se dirige a la salida.

\- ¡Harry! ¡No! ¡Ellos se mueven!- Eran las palabras de Ron.

\- Ron, son piedras, mira- Harry empuja a Ron a una pieza y esta lo comienza a cortar en pedacitos… ¡Pero no muere!

"Ups" se logra escuchar de Harry.

\- Sera mejor que los Rodee… Hermione ¿Nos echamos uno rapidito?- Pregunta Harry a su amiga.

\- No te pasará nada Harry, eres un gran mago, yo lo soy solo por libros y estudios…- Hablaba Hermione.

\- Aja, si, pero quiero coger-

\- Hay cosas más importantes… La amistad…-

\- ¡Pero vete a la mierda! ¡Puta sorda!- Harry rodeaba las piezas y se iba.

Al llegar encontraba al espejo mágico de los deseos y bla bla bla, enfrente de él, el profesor Quirrel.

\- Potter… Has llegado… Veo la piedra de Jehova… ¿Pero como la consigo? Únete a mi Harry, ven al lado oscuro… ¡UNETE A MI…!- Quirrel no terminó, le entró una bala en el pecho.

Detrás de él estaba Harry con una pistola y festeja alegremente.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Gané!- Harry salta de alegría y saca la piedra de Jehova de su ano- ¡El hombre caballo la dejó ahí! Uh… Me dio sueño…- Harry se duerme en ese mismo lugar, al despertar ve a Dumbledore chupándole… No digo nada…- ¡Viejo verde!- Dice Harry asqueado.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ganó Boca el torneo local!- Dice Dumbledore tratando de hacer que Harry se olvide de lo que pasó recién.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso demuestra que en la vida todo se arregla garchando y con pistolas!- Festejaba Harry felizmente.

**_Epilogo:_**

Harry, Ron y Hermione entran al tren.

\- Será raro volver a casa… ¿No?- Preguntaba Hermione.

\- No iré a casa…- Harry mira el castillo felizmente- Iré al prostíbulo…- Agrega Harry mientras el tren comienza su viaje hacia el prostíbulo, pasan los créditos con "Mueve el toto" de música de fondo.

Fin

**Escritor: **Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios :) lamento por terminarlo tarde, pero últimamenteno tuve mucha inspiraciónpara escribir, de ahora en adelante terminaré un fics antes de publicarlo... Y se viene la parte dos :)  
**Atte. Puedes llamarme N**


End file.
